Is There Anybody Out There?
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots inspired by A Great Big World's "Is There Anybody Out There?" Some fall within the cannon other's are AU.
1. Rockstar

**Author's Note: I'm back with a set of drabbles/oneshots. They are all inspired by A Great Big World's new album "Is There Anybody Out There." Each chapter is a song title, in order of the album tracks. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are love! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or "Is There Anybody Out There?" **

I.

Her daddy let her turn the backyard into her own stage. She's piled up all the boxes from the garage and set her stuffed animals in front. The drum in her hands is the only instrument she has, she doesn't remember where it came from, maybe Christmas two years ago.

But she's a kid, and that's a whole lot of imagination. In her head she hears a guitar, maybe even a tambourine, and a voice.

It won't be until she's eight that she realizes it was hers.

She bangs out her solo.

The crowd goes wild.

II.

His mom's station wagon is louder in the backseat. He knows this because he begged her to let him sit upfront, but he couldn't hear it.

Today they're in the car and his mom is playing the same station she always does. He sings along because it's fun, he hears her say he has a good voice. But he doesn't, he likes beats better. Tapping and thumping his head up and down.

Years later he'll realize she wasn't lying.

III.

She finds herself up in her tree more often. Her sixteenth birthday is tomorrow and no one is coming.

So she's up here with the stars, who understand her, she thinks.

And someday she'll shine just as bright, but right now, she wonders if anyone on Earth notices.

IV.

He's only picked up guitar recently. But she inspires him, even if she doesn't know it.

Too bad he's the idiot who let her leave, without her knowing.

So he plays for the stars and whoever's hiding in the Universe.

V.

She made it. Mostly. There are crowds there every night and a working microphone in her hand.

But like everything, there's something missing. She wishes she still dreamt the same.

VI.

He's finally playing to a packed house. His guitar skills improved and people care about his music.

Still, he wonders about her.

VII.

She see's the flyer outside a coffee shop. Yellow with the usual black type. The show is that night and she guesses she'll go.

The band looks interesting.

VIII.

He's where he's supposed to be, singing that song her wrote for her, when he was lost and didn't know how to say the right anything.

She's there, standing in the front watching him and remembering what it was like to dream when you were young.

Everything is there and nothing's missing.

**AN/2: Hope you enjoyed! The first seven are finished and the rest will be out tomorrow! **


	2. Land of Opportunity

He doesn't know why he chose her again. It was a cliché the first time, obligation the second, and then because it was easy. But this last time, he doesn't really get it.

The world thought he loved her. But really he never did. Nothing changed and it would always stay the same. And he would grow old and leave with a pile full of regrets.

So, he put his foot down, and left her crying in the kitchen. And maybe he felt bad about that part. She would find someone else though, she always did.

He was leaving, running towards what he'd left behind. Sent away to learn and find the answers to the person you're supposed to be.

It was his turn now.

The skyline was in the distance, peaking above the clouds and has he drove into the city he felt more alive than he had in far too long.

It took twenty minutes or so to find the building. Tucked away in a corner of the city. Five floors up he cold see a light on through the window.

He chose the stairs so he could put together his words. And when he reached the top and found the door it was suddenly simple.

And there in the space between the door and the inside of the apartment was his future.

"Hey Rach."


	3. Already Home

She's alone in this city she always said was home. Everything is going right, just like she hoped and her father's had planned. Kurt's here and Santana is too, but when what makes home "home" isn't there, nothing feels warm and inviting.

It just feels empty.

Sometimes she'll walk around Brookland and stop by buildings with giant fire escapes. Sneak her way to the roof and imagine it's theirs. That down below is a one room with a perfect couch and a cabinet full of coffee mugs.

Her perfect and wonderful dream seems so far away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He's in a different city, where everything closes at six and a summer job means mowing lawns. Music is in his life and that's great and all. And he's finally has a direction. But he's afraid sometimes that this is where he'll always be.

There are nights when he's lying in bed, his eyes cast towards his window and the sky. Sometimes he imagines the sounds of brushing teeth and the water running in the bathroom behind him.

But the room is dark and everything is quiet.

He doesn't think he'll ever make it home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Her phone rings one night as she's pacing back and forth rehearsing her lines. She doesn't pay attention to the number and answers it.

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking."

"Hey Rach. Can we talk?"

She stops pacing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He thought a lot about what to say, because life doesn't have an undo button.

Sleep should have come and hour ago but he's got to say this or he'll never follow through.

The phone rings once.

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking."

Here goes.

"Hey Rach. Can we talk?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course."

"I want you to know that I'm already home. Maybe not physically but, I'm there. See, you're it for me. I don't care that I'm nineteen years old and shouldn't know what it means to be in love or how it feels. With you, it's real and I can feel it when I think of you or when I hear your voice. So, just know I'm already home."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She doesn't know where it came from why it was said, but it's everything she needed to hear.

The city is big and the distance between them even bigger. In the mean time, she'll keep moving and when he's finally here, she'll bend the street lights so he'll find his way.

Knowing he's already there with her, makes it all okay.

He's home.


	4. I Really Want It

Sometimes she wonders if the path she chose was the right one. When casting directors won't let her sing or someone laughs in her face when she mentions Broadway.

It's difficult to be yourself when everyone tells you not to.

So she tries to be different. Finds a new "love" and wears different clothes. Sure she gains more confidence, but whatever part of herself she tried to preserve is slowly peeling away.

She thinks she's driven, more determined and it's not until Santana kicks the scum out that she learns she wasn't not really.

So she finds herself again. Feels that itch under her skin that keeps her moving.

And when the call comes she wants to find every person who ever told her she wasn't worth it and shove it in their face.

Instead she calls him and suddenly it all makes sense.


	5. Say Something

This was supposed to all work out. No end in sight, just forever.

Now they're standing face to face, her cheeks are wet and his are flushed.

The life that was built is falling apart and it's becoming impossible to stop.

There was a time when they could say anything to each other. Hold no secrets and resolve arguments in a day. They were best friends, confidents. And now…it's up in the air. Because he doesn't want to give up and she won't say anything.

He's been yelling for the last forty-five minutes, trying to persuade her to talk. Nothing. Just more tears.

She can't tell him. It's better this way, letting him end it.

Rather him hate her than not love her anymore. Because hating her means he still cares. If only a little.

" Please say something. Anything. Because I can't take this any more. It's been months and you won't talk to me. We have to talk. No one should have to go through what we went through, but that doesn't mean it should be shoved aside and avoided. Look, I love you, I will always love you. But this has to stop. I can't grieve alone and neither can you. So talk to me, or I'm gone. Because even if I love you, I have to swallow my pride and end this myself."

She turns then, heading to their (her) room and shutting the door.

Ten minutes later the front door slams and she falls to pieces.

She should have said something.


	6. You'll Be Okay

He's not there anymore and he knows that. It sucks because he can see her crying and hear her pleas for him to come back. But he can't, it's in the rule book.

When you're gone, that's it.

Still, he has to find a way to let her know he's okay.

So he sends her feelings or tries to. With a whisper of the wind or a rare bird on the window sill. Grief causes you to miss things and so she keeps crying.

Finally he gets lucky. It turns out they let you visit once.

He's really excited because he misses her, but his heart breaks when thinks about it being the last time he'll see her.

She's sitting on her bed when he appears. No one else is home and that makes this easier. He doesn't have to be quick.

There's no bright light or wings on his back. He just, appears out of thin air.

She's startled at first and looks directly at him before shaking her head.

"He's not here. Pull yourself together."

"No, Rach, it's really me. I promise."

"How do I know I can believe you?"

"Strawberry ice cream."

"What?"

"That's what you used to sneak, back when you were vegan. Strawberry ice cream."

He see's her hand go to her mouth and he knows she's admitted it.

"Oh my God, Finn? How are you here? I've missed you so much."

"They gave me one trip down here. Kind of like unfinished business."

"I don't understand, why me?"

"Who else?"

"Oh Finn. What happened? Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want to, honest. It just happened and you don't need to know how. It's better this way."

"How much time do you have here?"

"Not much, maybe a few minutes. Just enough time to tell you what I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"You'll be okay. I know you don't believe it right now, but I promise you will. Everything will be really hard and you'll want to give up. Life is about making the most of it, and being sad takes up to much time. So promise me you'll try."

"I'll do my best, but I promise."

"Could you tell Mom that I love her? She's so afraid that this is her fault and I can't let her think that. Let Burt know that too, and give him a hug, from me. Also tell Kurt how happy I am for him? That I'm so sorry I can't be at his wedding standing next to him. Could you do that?"

"Of course, anything."

He checks his watch (his father's, it still works in Heaven) only a minute left.

"I have to go soon. But before I do I just want you to know how much I love you. Every second, every minute, every hour and every moment of every day I spent with you was better than anything they have up here. Rachel Berry you are the love of my life and I don't want you to forget that. I love you and I will always be there for you. We'll see each other again someday, just like this, as we are now and everything will be perfect. But for right now, I want you to live. Find someone to spend your life with, have a few kids, and never regret anything. Okay?"

"Okay. But I don't want you to go. Not yet. I won't be okay, I can't be. You're not here."

"That star up there, it's there to protect you. And any time you need to talk just look to that star. It won't answer but it will listen. I will always be here. You'll find me in every song we've ever sung and in every day we spent together. Now, go be a star."

"Wait! Is it possible to kiss you?"

"I don't want you to get your hopes up."

She comes towards him then and he can smell her perfume. And then like some miracle from God or love he doesn't know, she kisses him.

His hand touches her face and hair, memorizing it all.

The feeling starts to lessen and he pulls away.

"I'm so glad I got to do that one more time."

"Finn you can't go."

"I have too. You know that. No goodbyes though alright? It's I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon. I love you Finn. Forever."

"I love you Rachel Berry. You'll be okay."

And then, like the end of a soft rain, he was gone.

His last words echoing in her head.


	7. Everyone Is Gay

Finn used to have a problem with Kurt. He followed him around with puppy eyes and an eager smile.

It stopped for a while, when he really started dating Rachel. He forgot about it, given that he had a girlfriend who was always distracting him and being Kurt's friend was fun.

But then Kurt set up that bizarre meeting between their parents and suddenly they were sharing a room.

He didn't mean for the lamp thing to happen. Sure it shouldn't have been said, but it was the heat of the moment. At least that's what he tells himself, until Burt throws him out and he wonders if he meant it.

Sometime after that Kurt stopped sending him looks and becomes his brother.

That's when he noticed what people said to Kurt at school.

When he was popular and with Quinn he ignored what they did. But when he joined the Glee club and started watching out for Kurt , he didn't miss any of it. The things they thought were okay to say or the physical violence. So he tried to protect his brother, even if he got punched.

When Kurt went off to New York, he felt relieved. Somewhere his brother would fit in.

He didn't know he would still be looking out for him states away.

Blaine loved Kurt, that was kind of a no brainer. But when he cheated on him and Finn found out. He liked Blaine a little less. Of course it was hard to care when he was heartbroken himself.

Kurt would Skype him for weeks after that. Warm milk in hand, trying to hide from his roommate. They got through it together.

When Blaine decided to propose to Kurt, he asked him first. Finn felt honored because shouldn't it be Burt?

He said it was okay, because Kurt had never really had anyone but Adam and that didn't last long. He never talked about him the way he talked about Blaine.

And that's how he knew it was love.

Now standing next to his brother, he couldn't be happier. Even if the entire world doesn't agree with who his brother is or who he loves, this is supposed to happen.

If they have a problem with Kurt, well they have a problem with Finn.


	8. There is an Answer

It took Finn a while. He spent so much time trying to be like the person he loved, so he forgot to find out what he supposed to do. And it's not so much a surprise that he found his answer in music. All he's ever loved came from music, he doesn't know why he didn't look there in the first place.

Now he's got his dreams in line and this big city to explore. And her, always her.

Rachel never needed to figure out what her dreams were. She knew, everyone did. What she didn't realize or understand, was learning who she was supposed to be outside of Lima, OH.

And for the first time in a long time, that meant being by herself. Printing her footsteps on the sidewalks of her favorite city, singing with strangers in cabaret night clubs.

She's glad most of the answers were there when he finally came back to her. No longer uncertain, just waiting for it all to happen.

The world seemed so vast when Kurt left Lima. Believing it was all going to come together and success would be handed to him wasn't going to work anymore. Watching his roommate try to take on the world taught him that. People were going to be mean and you had to work until your fingers bled.

It didn't matter what he thought of himself anymore, all fashion and attitude. He had to prove he was worth it to everyone else. And he did. Eventually.

Maybe it was when his love life finally fit together and the gaps were gone. Or his first show in the city. But it happened and he's happy.

Blaine was clueless to his future. There were things he enjoyed and was passionate about, but he didn't know if they would be worth it for the rest of his life.

It wasn't until he left his blazer behind and adjusted his bow tie that the fog faded and everything was clear.

He found the answers in following his heart to a city so far away. All he needs is love, really.

The other's moved to distant cities, dancing on stages or helping the world become a little better. Some though, they stayed in the town they swore they would leave.

They've all been searching for themselves in this world, trying to find the answers to everything they've ever wondered.

Moving in different directions finding a road without too much traffic, easy passing.

Experiencing life and love and learning. As cliché as finding yourself seems to be, you really can't help it happening.


	9. I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else

When she fully realizes he's gone and not coming back, she cries into her bathrobe, and falls asleep on the tiled floor.

She doesn't want to change her dreams, not when he's no longer a part of them. They were supposed to be here together, facing the world head on, music following them.

But he left her and she has no control over any of it. No pleas of "give him back!" are going to make it all disappear.

Sometimes she considers the worst. Because being with him is better than anything they have to offer down here. She'll plan it, even start notes on her computer, before her phone rings and she forgets.

He wouldn't want her to think that, and maybe that's what stops her every time, not the phone calls or someone bringing home dinner. Just the look he would give her if she came too early.

It's unbearably hard existing without him though. And no one around her understands, because the person that keeps them moving is there, and hers isn't.

When she's moving down a sidewalk or heading to her next class, she doesn't notice any of them. Her heart belongs to someone else, and trying to take it back and let someone else have it? It all seems wrong.

The last time she spoke to him, he told her he was proud of her. That's the only thing that keeps her warm at night. They never really talked after she left him in a hotel bed.

Those feelings were brushed under a rug and ignored. She wishes they'd talked, shared one more moment, been everything they promised to each other.

And that's what hurts more than anything, never knowing where they were at or who they were together. When they would be "us", finally and forever.

Her future doesn't seem so bright anymore. Not with him gone. She knows she couldn't love anyone the way she loved him. Someone else would always be second best.

It's hard loving someone who isn't there. But it's worse knowing you can't change that.

Of course if given the option, she wouldn't.


	10. This is the New Year

It's ten minutes until 2014 and he still hasn't found her.

There are a lot of people here. Mostly NYADA and Broadway twenty something's, half of which are a friend of a friend. The others like him are from out of town, They're easy to find, all huddled on the couch, clutching glasses of champagne.

He got here late. After three extra hours in an airport and a cab driver who couldn't speak English. Of course he found out about the party yesterday, when Kurt let it slip on the phone. Apparently, they'd forgotten or just chose not to invite him. He came anyway, deciding it was better than sitting at home alone.

Everyone else is dressed up in ties and heels. He's pretty sure there's a pizza stain on his shirt and the jacket he's wearing is a bit too tight in the shoulders. So yeah, he looks a bit out of place.

Cutting through the groups of people he checks his watch. Five minutes until midnight.

The loft isn't that big, but the people keep moving, never staying still enough for him to survey the crowd.

Finally he catches sight of his brother, sitting on the counter, covered in silver sequins and giggling at whatever Blaine's just said.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Oh hey Finn! You made it! Grab a glass of whatever and join us. It's almost midnight!"

"Actually, where's Rachel?"

"I think she went to the roof. Something about the view."

"Ok, Thanks. And Happy New Year."

"You too big brother!"

He pushes his way past strangers making it to the door. Once he gets the it open and finds the stairs he looks to his watch.

One minute.

Running, he skips the stairs to at a time. He hopes she's alone.

As he reaches for the door handle leading to the roof, he considers what he's about to do.

It's about thirty seconds or so until midnight.

Decision time.

He opens the door and there she is. Standing next to the edge of the roof, pressed against the concrete, her shoes dangling from her left hand.

"So I figure we've got roughly fifteen seconds until that ball drops. Which gives me enough time to persuade you."

She turns then, and he swears there's a bit of elation in her eyes.

"Persuade me to what?"

"I got into NYU. Turns out they like small town kids. Gave me a pretty hefty scholarship. I'm going to be a teacher, music actually."

"Oh Finn, I'm so proud of you. But what does that have to do persuasion?"

"Well, see, I've only been here a couple of times and I don't really know my way around. And they want me here in two weeks and I could use a place to stay. You know until I find my own."

"Of course. Stay as long as you need. Or forever if you want."

"Are you sure? It's going to be hard. We've got a lot to rebuild and you'll have to talk to Kurt and Santana."

"Finn, I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

The sounds of the ten second countdown can be heard from the city. In the distance onlookers watch the ball drop, huddling close together.

"Happy New Year Rachel."

"Happy New Year Finn."

He kisses her then, because it's New Years and he wants to start it off right.

They've got years ahead of them. Some so magical and perfect you can't believe they're real. Other's will test limits, while somehow bringing them together at the same time.

But right now, they're standing on a roof in New York, listening to shouts of "Happy New Year" and watching colors burst in the sky.

He doesn't know if they're still in love. But he still loves her, so that counts for something right?


	11. Shorty Don't Wait

He figures it's his job to make sure she's okay, everyday.

When they were first together (for real) and everything was new, he still relied on her father's for that.

But now, he doesn't have his pick of back ups. Okay maybe he does, but he doesn't want to ever have to use them.

It took years to get here. For a while he almost believed this was some impossible dream, bigger than anything she ever wished. And then he found direction, a purpose, and suddenly it all made sense again.

She's got a lot to deal with and he knows that. Shows, dinner with friends, and nights with just them.

So yeah, he's here by himself tonight, watching the snow fall outside their apartment window and trying really hard to make some sort of dinner. She's out tonight, socializing with different directors and probably drinking wine for the first time in a while.

He told her she had to go, even when she refused and said there would be other nights. Of course the snow was a surprise, they were both terrible at paying attention to the weather.

After he sits down with his grilled cheese and tries to find something on television a noise comes from his phone.

-Everything okay?-

It's Rachel, checking up because he knows she can't help it, being on top of everything.

-Yep, just made dinner. When are you coming home? The snow is coming down.-

-Grilled cheese? And hopefully within the hour, we've just finished dinner.-

- What else? Be safe. I love you-

-I love you too!-

Setting down his phone, he turns the volume up, just a little, it can't be too loud.

Ten minutes later he's finished his sandwich and nodded off, head on the back of the couch. Suddenly he's woken up, shaking the sleep away from his eyes he's on his feet.

The last few months have both made him more tired than he thought possible and the ability to respond quickly.

Padding down the hallway, the sound grows louder as he approaches the bedroom door.

They worked hard on this room, the paint took her weeks to get just right, and the furniture had him on the couch for two nights. But theme was simple, something they both knew without saying. And it's perfect really.

Turning on the small lamp he looks towards the source of the sound.

"You know, sometimes I wish you had an off switch."

Reaching down he picks her up. Holding her too his chest, patting her back like she seems to like.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry? Or maybe just lonely?"

She quiets down a little, before bursting into tears once more.

"Don't worry, I've got you. And I'll never let you feel alone. Okay?"

He carries her over to the window in the living room. This is what they do on the nights they're alone and she can't (or won't) sleep. Something about seeing beyond this apartment calms her down.

They're standing there staring out the window, when he spots her in the distance.

Reaching with his left hand into his pocket, he pulls his phone out.

-Hey, when you get closer look up-

A few moments later she's skipping up to the building, her eye's immediately finding them.

She waves, before blowing a kiss.

It's these moments that make him so happy it all worked out. They've got this perfect thing, that get's to see everything for the first time. He'll hold out his hands when she starts to walk and he'll deck the first boy that breaks her heart.

His job is make sure she's smiling and laughing and living, and most of all.

Okay.


	12. Cheer Up!

He finds her sitting outside their apartment on the steps. Immediately he knows she's upset about something because she always complains about the homeless man who whistles at her every time she comes home. So she never sticks around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Come on Rach, you're sitting out here. Has that homeless guy finally got your attention?"

"No! It's just, what if this is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"This could be it. After tomorrow I may be out of the job forever. Who's to say they'll want me back?"

"We talked about this. It's only for a year, after everything is settled. This was your idea, I don't understand why you're so worried."

"Because, what if they find someone better in that year? What am I supposed to do then?"

"They won't. And you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"There's no one better than you. Remember when you announced you were taking a break? All those directors gave you their business cards to call them when you were ready to come back. They want you now and they'll still want you later. Believe that."

"You always know what to say. Thank you."

"Hey it's my job as your husband to cheer you up! Now let's get you inside, you can't be comfortable out here."

"I'm not that far along you know. Sitting on these steps is okay."

"You don't know that! What if he or she comes out with two heads or a tail!?"

"Seriously? Have you been watching that show again? I told you, it's completely made up!"

"Yeah, until it happens to us! Now come on, let's go up stairs sit on the couch and I'll rub your feet."

"Well, if you insist."

"Anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Of course."

"Pickles and peppermint ice cream?"


	13. Say Something 2

**Author's Note: This is the second part to the first "Say Something" as there are two versions on the album. **

He doesn't make it far.

Just to a corner bar, with dim lights and a no questions asked bar tender. It's hard dealing with something you don't want to REALLY deal with.

Counseling always seemed out of the question, they weren't that couple. If someone really loves and understands another person, they shouldn't need someone else to solve all their problems.

And yeah, he's running away, but he's so drained. She never talks anymore, unless it's to herself, in the shower, when she thinks he can't hear her. The sobbing that follows, echoing off the bathroom walls.

They have to start talking because he knows there's no one else. And if she gives up, well, than he's alone.

He's on his third whiskey when he decides to hell with it, and surrenders. It's colder than he thought when he walks out the door, so he finds himself stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. What he's going to say, he doesn't know, but whatever it is it has to get her attention. Bring that awareness back that she lost.

This is his last shot.

It almost makes his heart stop when he opens the door and it's silent. But then he turns toward the hallway and see's a light on, her sitting on the floor of the room they've kept shut.

He takes his shoes off and leaves them in the hallway, something about dirtying this room bothers him.

She's holding a small bear in her arms, silent tears pouring from her eyes. Sitting next to her, he brings her to him, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you. Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Somehow he thinks they'll make it. Be more okay then they've been.

He has to believe it. For her, for them. For what they've lost.

And most importantly for the future they need.


End file.
